This invention relates to composite mats.
Mats of various types have been used to remove soil and moisture from the shoes and feet of pedestrians by providing a brushing or wiping action against the shoes or feet. These mats are generally of two types. One type has a fibrous surface and the other type has a plastic or metallic surface characterized by openings therethrough. Examples of fibrous mats are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,837,988 and 4,293,604. Examples of plastic mats having openings therethrough are described in assignee's copending application U.S. Ser. No. 550,641, filed Nov. 10, 1983.
Fibrous mats having loosely packed, coarse fibers effectively remove and retain soil from shoes, but do not remove moisture effectively when they become saturated. Addition of short flock to the fibers of such a mat, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,604, enhances moisture removal but tends to render these mats somewhat more difficult to clean and causes them to show premature wear. Fibrous mats having densely packed, fine fibers, i.e., the so-called carpet-type mats, generally are effective for moisture removal, but solid soil accumulating on the surface thereof produces an undesirable appearance. Plastic mats having openings therethrough generally are not quite as effective in removing soil from shoes as are fibrous mats. Accordingly, it is desirable to produce a floor mat which is effective for both soil removal and moisture removal.